The Stalker
by YouCompleteMe1990
Summary: After finding out she's going to a private school with her best friend's killer, she finds out she's the killer's next victim, her friends try to keep her safe. * * Complete * *
1. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or the four Sons. Juliet, her father, and anyone else not in the movie belongs to me however.

The Stalker

Chapter 1: Starting Over

Juliet Carson was snuggled deep under her covers, lost in dreamland. She was dreaming about Gage Winslow, the quarterback at her high school. Gage was just about to kiss her when her father's voice called softly through her closed bedroom door.

"Jules, you're going to be late if you don't wake up now. Jules, honey?" Knocking lightly, he put his hand on the doorknob and went to twist it. Before he could push the door open, Juliet called out sleepily.

"I'm up dad, I'm up." Groaning and rolling over to face the wall, which her bed is pushed against. Jules groaned for two reasons; she remembered she had moved, and she remembered she had to wear a uniform at this new _private_ school. It's not that she disliked private schools; it's the fact that she would be the new kid, plus it's in the middle of the semester.

A few months ago, Juliet's father's sister died. She was wealthy 10 times over, and since her and Juliet's father had been close ever since childhood, she left everything to him. That's how Juliet was able to get "a proper school education so she can go on and get a brilliant future", or so says her father when she asked why she had to switch schools in the middle of the school year. So here she is; in cold rainy Ipswich Massachusetts from bright sunny California, getting ready to be the new kid in one of the most prestigious high schools. No pressure, nope none at all.

After doing her morning routine of showering and getting dressed, she finished her hair and make up, wound her way around most of the still packed boxes, and headed down stairs. Their new house, or mansion, was huge. With 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, laundry room, recreation room, and a few more rooms, it was hard to find her way around. A few minutes later she got to the kitchen to see Aimee, their new French cook, cooking breakfast while Juliet's father sat at the island reading the newspaper.

Smiling a thank you at Aimee when she set her breakfast in front of her, Juliet looked at her father after he cleared his throat.

"So ladybug, I have a question for you." Christopher, Juliet's father said, smiling when Juliet groaned at the childhood nickname. She went as a ladybug once for Halloween when she was five, and Christopher thought it was adorable.

"What about dad?" She asked, nibbling on a piece of toast. Christopher doesn't know, but she rarely ate breakfast. Before they moved, her father left for work even before she woke up in the morning. She started thinking about what she was hiding from her father since ninth grade. If he found out…

"…have in the school? Juliet, did you hear me?" Chris nudged his daughter, and laughed when she shook herself back in the conversation.

"No sorry, I kind of tuned out. What were you saying?" Juliet put down the toast she was playing with, which was now cold, and looked at her father.

"I asked if you wanted to move into the dorms they have at the school. You would have more privacy, and it would give you a chance to get used to living on your own, for when you go to university." Chris picked up the newspaper, and flipped to the back. After reading about the tragedy in the world, he liked to read the funnies.

Shocked that he would let her live away from home, she choked on her orange juice. Christopher loved his daughter to death, and since his wife died giving birth to her, he's been overprotective of Jules to the point of smothering. Now that he's giving her so much space, she started to get suspicious of his motives. After trying to think of reasons as to why he gave her that option, she started to think of how great it would be. Number one reason was that she could hide her…secret…a lot easier from her father.

"Are you serious? I could really move into the dorms? Wait it's the middle of the semester, and everyone is already settled in, there can't be any empty rooms left." Finishing her juice, Juliet wiped her mouth with a napkin and fixed her dad with a questioning look.

"I talked to your Provost; he's like a principal, and he said they have one room left. It's a single, and it's a tiny bit bigger then the rest. I just paid a bit more to get it for you. Your boxes are still mostly packed right? So all we have to do is load them into the car, and transfer them to the dorm. I mean if you wanted to that is, it's up to you."

"Of course I want to!" Jumping down from the island seat, she went to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chris laughed and kissed her forehead, returning the hug. Letting go Juliet ran upstairs to her room and started throwing things into boxes, not even bothering to tape them closed.

As she was doing this, she started to think of her old school. She didn't have many friends, more like just people she talked to in class and in the hallway. Jules was afraid if she made friends, they'd find out about her secret, and then she'd be in a whole lot of trouble. However this was a new start; new place, new school, new Juliet.

A few days ago, she dyed her hair a dark brown. She was a blonde like her mom, but she wanted a change. Along with her new hair color, she had bought a whole new wardrobe. Expensive brand names and accessories. The people at Spenser came from old money. She knew that, she also knew she had to be different, someone she wouldn't normally be. Since she's from new money, she'll have to try twice as hard to fit in.

Oh she knew pretending to be someone you are not is a bad idea, but you see Juliet is smart, like crazy smart. She was born with a photographic memory. Jules could read something once and repeat it word for word, even in a different language. She's not like most girls her age. Jules speaks four different languages. Along with being that smart, she gets a lot of attention from guys. That tends to bring the wrong kind of attention from other girls; jealous hateful attention.

Jules is sick of being the school freak, she wants a boyfriend and friends, and if she has to change to accomplish that, well then she will.

After all of her things were back in their boxes, she stuck her head out of her room and yelled in the general direction of the kitchen "Dad I'm all done, let's get going!".

Turning to her full length mirror, she looked at her reflection and vowed to do whatever it took to keep her secret a secret, and to make friends this year. Nodding once, she grabbed a box and headed downstairs. Senior year was going to be her year.


	2. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own. Now, let's get on with the story.

The Stalker

Chapter 2: The New Girl

"Wow, this place is huge. Not to mention kind of creepy." Looking up through the windshield Juliet and Chris both stared in awe at the looming private school.

"I bet the teachers torture the kids who don't do their homework. Possibly somewhere like in the dungeon or something." Chris joked, smirking when his daughter snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Dad, and they have a moat in the back with alligators." Laughing, both Chris and Jules got out of the car, and walked in to talk to the provost. Juliet hadn't yet received her room key or class schedule.

Walking into the reception area, the secretary waved Chris in right away, saying the Provost was waiting for him. Juliet had to wait outside until some papers were signed, it turns out Juliet wasn't officially a Spenser student. While sitting in a very uncomfortable looking red chair, Juliet pulled out a book and started to read.

"_No wait, please let me go, I won't tell anyone I promise!" Jessica Malone pleaded, desperate to get away from the man who had abducted her. With tears running down her cheeks, she shielded her face as the man raised his knife._

"_You're filth you know that? People like you need to be exterminated. Your sins are polluting our streets and neighborhoods." Bringing the knife down, he plunged it into his victim's neck, severing her carotid artery. As blood spurted across the room, Jessica's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped to the floor._

"Wow, that's a really twisted book." A voice said over her left shoulder. Gasping in shock, Jules jumped up from her seat and whirled around to see who was behind her.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on a person? They could have a bad heart and have a heart attack!" Placing a hand on her chest, Jules took a deep breath to calm her racing pulse.

The man standing behind her was tall, almost 6'0, and had bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She immediately thought of the Greek god Adonis. Not that she'd ever tell _him_ that, she had a feeling he had a large ego.

"Do _you_ have a bad heart?" The blonde smirked, raising an eyebrow. Looking her up and down, his smirk turned even broader and Jules guessed he liked what he saw. Well too bad for him. He doesn't get to mock her and think he has a chance with her.

"No I don't, and don't mock me. It's immature." Juliet smiled when he narrowed his eyes at her. She was about to sit back down when the Provost's door opened, and her father stuck his head out, telling her she could come in now. Gathering her things, she walked towards the door, but stopped when Adonis called out to her.

"Hey Bookworm, I'm Reid Garwin, what's yours?" She turned around to face him, and saw that he was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and his head cocked to one side.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Goodbye Reid Garwin." Winking and giving him a little wave, she walked into the Provost office and shut the door, leaving him standing there shocked. Reid wasn't the only shocked one. Jules has always been the shy type who blushes when a guy talks to her, now she out right flirted with him. Maybe changing who she was wouldn't be so hard after all.

Sitting down in a seat beside her dad and across from Higgins, she answered his questions and what not. "You don't have to worry about that sir, I've never had any trouble in academics." Jules said in reply to Higgins telling her they didn't accept incomplete assignments. Just because she was a teenager, doesn't mean she doesn't do her homework. She actually _wanted_ a future.

"That's good to hear, and I hope to see great things from you Miss. Carson. Here is your room key, and welcome to Spenser Academy. We're glad to have you." Provost Higgins said with a smile.

Juliet smiled some more at Provost Higgins, trying to be polite, but all she could think about was how rehearsed that was. As her dad and herself rose to leave his office, she prayed to god that Reid wasn't out there. The last thing she needed was her dad thinking something was happening when there wasn't. As her luck would have it, Reid was still standing against the doorframe.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have a class to get to?" Walking up to him, Juliet copied his stance by crossing her arms. Normally she wouldn't be so bold, she would just be happy with blending in with the wallpaper, but there was something about him that brought out her bolder side.

"Hello to you too Bookworm. I was the lucky contestant chosen to be your buddy for the week. Woo-hoo for me. This must be your dad. It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Reid Garwin. I'll be showing your daughter around school for the next week. Just to make sure she gets to her classes alright." Reid smiled, putting his hand and giving her a wink when Chris returned it.

Juliet went to stand beside her dad and snorted in disbelief. Figures he'd be a total pain to her, and a complete gentleman around her father. Well two can play this game, she thought. "Yeah dad, apparently they have "special helpers" at this school. Don't worry about me, after all I think Reid can show me where I'll be sleeping from now on." Turning to look at Reid, Juliet smirked and watched as he backed up just the tiniest amount. He was probably waiting to see how her dad would react. Truth was, so was she.

"Hello Reid, I'm Christopher Carson. Well you seem to be in good hands. It was nice to meet you, take care of my Ladybug." Kissing her on the top of her head, he waved to the two of them, then to Provost Higgins, then disappeared around the corner. Juliet was standing there with her mouth partially open. Shocked as all hell that her dad just walked away, even after she made that blatant comment about Reid knowing where her bedroom was. Something was definitely wrong with her father.

"Mr. Garwin, I'm pleased to see you made it. I see you two have already met, and I assume you filled her in on why you're here?" After Reid nodded in affirmation, Provost Higgins nodded and went back to his office.

"Come on Bookworm, I'll show you where your room is." Reid told her, reaching over and lightly putting a finger under her chin and lifting her jaw closed. Turning around and walking out the reception area door, he called over his shoulder, "Or do you prefer Ladybug instead?" Reid laughed aloud at her glare and bent down to grab a bag Jules had left by the chair she had been sitting in a little while earlier.

"You know what Blondie? I hate you, and my name is _Juliet_." Huffing in irritation, she grabbed her suitcases and walked behind him reluctantly. Juliet did not actually hate him. She was just confused. She was confused as to why he brought out a feistier side to her, and why her father is acting more weird then usual.

"Whatever you say Princess." Walking out of the main building, the two of them kept to the sheltered walkway since it had started to rain, until they reached the dorms. Opening the door, Reid stepped aside and waited for her to pass. He waved her through when Juliet hesitated and looked at him with suspicion. "I don't have all day Princess." Reid said, amusement in his tone.

Huffing in mock irritation this time, Juliet smiled a little bit and walked over the threshold, feeling his eyes on her as she passed. "Could you _be_ anymore obvious Garwin?" Juliet asked, turning to look at him and raising an eyebrow.

Walking up to her, Reid brought his hand up and trailed his knuckles down her cheek. "What can I say, you're beautiful Carson."

A light blush slid over her cheeks, and Juliet looked away from his piercing blue eyes. Then she realized what he was doing and shoved his shoulder. When he chuckled, Juliet scolded herself for letting him mess with her head like that.

Before she could yell at him, he announced they had reached her room. "This is your stop Princess." Snatching the key from her hand, he unlocked the door and dumped her bags on her bed. "You scored a single room huh? Well then, I will leave you to do whatever it is you plan on doing. Oh and by the way, I'll be here in the morning to walk you to your first class." When Reid noticed the look on her face, he chuckled. "It's a great excuse to be late for classes. See you tomorrow Jules." Waving goodbye, he closed her door on his way out.

Looking at the clock on the wall that was left by the previous student, she noticed it was almost three in the afternoon. Provost Higgins had given her the day to get settled in, her official start of classes wouldn't start until tomorrow morning. Plopping down on her bed, she shoved her suitcases to the floor and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Something tells me this year will be different, especially with Blondie around." Deciding to take a nap before heading to the commons for dinner, Juliet curled up on her bed and fell asleep. Before drifting off, she smiled as she thought about how nice it sounded when Reid spoke her name.


	3. First Night In Spenser

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant.

_Author's Note: I'm going to be putting this chapter in Point of Views._

The Stalker

Chapter 3: First Night In Spenser

"_Oh come on already! We're going to be late for the movie!" A redhead in the passenger seat yelled out her window, towards the house the car was parked in front of._

"_I'll be there in a minute, hold your horses." A blonde girl yelled back to her friend, after opening the front door and sticking her head out. Immerging from the house, she yelled good bye to the occupants in the house and shut the door. Running down the front steps, she jumped over a sprinkler head and around the front of the car. Getting into the red VW bug, she buckled up and gave her friend a smile._

"_It's about time, god I was about to leave you here." The redhead said, sticking out her tongue. Buckling up, she put on her sunglasses to block out the mid afternoon sun._

"_You don't have the keys, and last time I checked, you don't know how to hotwire a car." Turning on the ignition, the blonde in the driver's seat pulled away from the curb and sped down the residential road. The girls were going to see a movie that had just come out. It was a girl's night, and they always kicked it off with a movie at the megaplex._

_Turning on the radio, Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes blasted from the speakers. Singing along to the radio and laughing, they didn't see the van run the stop sign until it was too late. Glass broke, metal made sickening sounds, and screams filled the air as the VW bug collided with the black van. Time seemed to slow down and eventually all that was heard was the sound of the horn blaring as the blonde laid unconscious with her head against the steering wheel. The redhead in the passenger seat stared blankly at nothing as blood ran down her cheek from a deep gash that ran from her hairline to her temple._

Juliet's POV

I woke up gasping and sweating. Sitting up I realized that I was safe in my bed at the dorms, and the blaring noise wasn't from a car, it was my cordless radio clock that I had set to wake me up in time for dinner. Getting up from my un-made bed, I went over to my suitcase and turned off the alarm. After turning off the offending object, I walked over to my door and opened it. The room started to seem a little too small after having that dream.

Looking around my room, I ran a hand down my face and moved over to open a box. Dinner wouldn't be until six thirty, so I had a bit of time to kill. Thinking back to that awful dream I had, I all but yelled as someone knocked lightly on the doorframe. "Yeah just come on in." I said, giving up on trying to open the box without a knife, and standing up. My "special helper" and three other boys I haven't met yet walked in, taking in the bare room.

"Hey Reid, and guys I don't know." Giving a little wave, I looked over the new guys. They were all tall, broad shouldered and gorgeous. What the hell is in the water at this school?

"Hello Bookworm, how was your nap?" I sneered at him and smiled when he chuckled. What could I say; the idiot was growing on me."

"Wait how did you know I was sleeping?" Narrowing my eyes, I caught the subtle look of reprimand one of the boys threw at Reid.

"I knocked on your door about an hour after I left. The door was unlocked, so I came in and saw you were sleeping." My "special helper" explained walking around me to open the box I couldn't open.

"I loosened that you know." I said, and Reid just looked at me.

"Of course you did. Oh and these are my friends; Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, and golden boy Caleb Danvers." Reid was being helpful and pointed to each of them as he said their names. In return, I either got a wave, a hello, or a smile. I said hello and told them my name.

The one who gave Reid a look seemed to be the oldest. Not necessarily in looks alone, more of a quality. Like he had a lot more pressure on his shoulders then the other boys did. It was very intriguing. Tyler seemed to be attached to Reid at the hip, while Pogue was the same with Caleb. It must be an age kind of thing.

Reid's POV

After I went back to class after being called to the Provost office- Caleb bitched at me because he thought I did something, typical- I was hounded by the guys. Just because I was called to the Big Guy's lair doesn't mean I did something wrong. Anyway I filled in the guys about Bookworm and it was a big mistake. They haven't shut up about her since. Then of course they wanted to meet her, so I went to her dorm to see if she was awake.

Imagine my surprise when I saw her sleeping, but that wasn't the surprising part. The dream she was having was making her cry. So I did the good guy thing and calmed her down as best I could without waking her up. After all I'm Reid; I don't _do_ nice. At least, not in front of anybody that weren't my brothers.

After checking on Jules, I went back to the commons where we had gathered after class let out, and told them I couldn't find her. Of course that all went to hell when I forgot the lie I told to Golden Boy, thus earning me that oh-so-familiar look. It's not like it's a complete lie, not to Jules anyway.

Dinner was about to come up, and I noticed Jules wasn't anywhere, so I grabbed the guys and headed to her dorm. Her door was open so I knocked and Jules just about jumped out of her skin. That dream must have done a number on her. Anyway to make her feel better I did what I always do. I teased her and introduced her to the guys. Hopefully this will settle their curiosity of her.

"So Juliet, where are you from?" Well there goes _that_ theory, thanks a lot Tyler.

"California, but I lived in Texas for a little while before that, so let's just say I'm from both."

Juliet smiled after she said that, she has pretty smile. Well that thought was unexpected. If I'm suddenly thinking about a chick's smile then I need to get drunk and spend a few hours with a pretty no-name girl.

"So Bookworm, now that you've met the guys and we're all one big happy group of friends, how about we head down for dinner? The food isn't from California but it isn't bad, you'll like it." I told her, and she laughed when Caleb smacked me upside the head. "Watch it Golden Boy, or I won't be held responsible for what I plan to do." I said, giving Caleb my own version of his pointed looks. I knew he knew I was talking about Using, and I hope to god Juliet never finds out about that part.

After a few tense moments of Caleb and I locked in a staring match, Pogue cleared his throat and stepped in between us. "Well this is exciting and all, but I'm hungry, so let's get our asses in gear."

"That sounds like a good idea, and Reid thank you for opening that box. Even though I could have done it by myself, but yeah thanks again." Jules said, gesturing towards the box on her floor.

"Whatever Princess, you wouldn't want to go breaking a nail now would you?" Smiling I grabbed her elbow lightly and moved her towards the door. We all stopped when we saw Juliet's dad and a woman standing at her dorm room door. Wow Juliet's mom is hot.

"Hey dad, um who is this?" I looked at her when she said that. This woman wasn't her mom? I looked at the guys and they looked just as clueless.

"Hi honey, that's why I'm here. I was hoping we could go out to dinner and talk?" Chris said, looking a little uncomfortable by having all of us as an audience.

I felt Jules shaking beside me so I put my hand on her back. "Hello Mr. Carson, It's good to see you again. How do you like Ipswich?" God I sounded stupid, but whoever this woman was, her being here was making Jules upset.

"Hello Reid, Ipswich is wonderful. If you boys don't mind I'd like to steal my daughter away for a few hours." Chris said, glancing between his daughter and me and the guys.

"Enough with the small talk, and tell me who she is!" Jules exploded, not being able to remain calm.

Sighing heavily, Chris took the woman's hand and smiled at his daughter. "Juliet I would like you to meet Angela. We've been dating for about a month now, and she wanted to meet you." Chris said slowly, as if trying very hard to choose his words carefully.

Looking at the guys once more, we all looked to Jules to see her reaction. What she said made us all cringe.

"That's why you wanted me out of the house isn't it? All these years you've been smothering me, and just a short while ago you've been giving me all this space. You know come to think of it you changed about two months ago. So mom dies giving birth to me and you think _she_ could be a good replacement? Go to hell dad, you and your mistress."

After Jules's speech, she brushed by her father, knocking into the woman roughly and disappeared down the hall. I was kind of shocked to hear about her mom, so I was thankful for once when Caleb took charge and went after Jules. The guys and I followed our fearless leader and I gave Chris a sympathetic look.

_Author's Note: I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who left a review. They were all wonderful and I appreciate it. Thank you so much._


	4. New Places Old Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant. I only own Jules, Chris, Angela, and anything else not associated with the movie.**_

_**Author's Note: This chapter will be in different Point Of Views, and the next few will probably be back without Point of Views. I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed and put me on Author alert and story alert and what-not. It's nice to know people like the story.**_

**The Stalker**

**Chapter 4: New Places Old Memories**

**Caleb's POV**

**I found Jules in the school's library. How she managed to get there so quickly was beyond me. She was curled up on a comfy looking leather chair, reading Cinderella. Walking up, I cleared my throat so I wouldn't startle her, and sat down on another chair opposite her. Leaning forward, I put my elbows on my knees and smiled at her.**

"**I suddenly feel like Cinderella." Jules said, holding up the book so I could see the cover. "Cinderella" was written in cursive gold letters across the top. "I bet that Angela woman is just as nasty as the wicked step-mother in the book."**

"**I'll tell you something, if you promise not to get mad." When she nodded, I told her something that I hoped would help her see this situation in a different light. "My dad died a few years ago, and my mom was crushed. Then one day she seemed like her old self. She stopped drinking so much, and she went outside more often. When I asked her what changed, she told me she started dating this guy one of her friends introduced her to."**

"**You must have been pretty pissed off huh?" Jules asked me, putting the book on a table beside the chair. Sitting up, she folded her legs and picked at a thread on her sweater. For the first time, I noticed she wasn't wearing the school's uniform, but regular clothes. Makes sense since tomorrow is her first actual day at Spenser.**

"**Yeah I was at first. When ever he would come around, I'd give him a pretty icy shoulder. One day he came over for dinner, and he said he wanted to talk to me. Of course I would have rather walked through a burning forest then talk to him, but what he said surprised me." As I recapped the story, I inwardly smiled at the emotions crossing Jules' face. There was sadness when I said my father died, happiness when I told her my mom started being happy again, and shock when I told her I gave the guy a chance.**

"**Well what did he say?" I looked at her, and shook myself out of the memory. Launching back into the story, I looked her right in her eyes.**

"**He told me that he thought Evelyn was lonely, and that he hated seeing her that way. He told me he understood that he wasn't my father, and that he wasn't trying to replace him, but he really loved my mom. I knew she was lonely without my dad, but he was my dad you know?"**

**Jules nodded and appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. "I hear you Caleb, and I'm happy for your mom."**

"**But?" I prompted her, there was something she wanted to say, and I wanted to hear it.**

"**It just doesn't feel right you know? Not because my dad is dating, but it's **_**who**_** he's dating. I got this weird vibe around her." Jules shrugged and laid her back against the chair.**

"**Well if she gives you any shit, I'll punch your father for bringing her around, since I can't hit a woman." Jules and I laughed at Reid's way of comforting.**

"**When did you guys get here?" Jules asked, looking over at the door where the three guys stood.**

"**Oh just a few minutes ago. We didn't want to interrupt, but I'm starving over here." Pogue said, pointing to his grumbling stomach.**

"**You're always hungry, so really that's not an excuse." Baby Boy said, ducking out of the way of Pogue's hand that was aimed for his head.**

"**Be quiet Baby Boy. Come on, get off your ass and let's go eat." Pogue commanded, walking over and yanking Jules to her feet.**

"**You're a Neanderthal you know that right?" I told my best friend, laughing as he caught Jules when he yanked her up from the chair.**

"**What can I say, the girls love it." Pogue winked at Jules, and slung an arm around her shoulders. The guys, Jules, and I walked out of the library and headed towards the school's front doors.**

"**So Tyler do you prefer to be called Baby Boy, or Tyler?" We all laughed as Tyler glared at Pogue for speaking his nickname.**

**Juliet's POV**

"**So where are we going anyhow?" I asked as I hopped into Caleb pretty silver mustang.**

"**This bar called Nicky's. There's a pool table, and darts, and whatever. We go there a lot." Caleb explained, pulling out of the school's parking lot.**

"**Yeah and hopefully Aaron is there so I can kick his ass at pool once again." Reid said, looking excited at the thought of "earning" some money.**

"**Who is Aaron?" I asked, turning the knobs on the radio. As I was tuning, I mentally flashed back to the dream I had earlier.**

"**Jules are you ok?" I felt a hand on my arm, and Tyler's question sounded very far away. As if he was standing across a football field, and not sitting right next to me.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine Ty. Nothing to worry about, I just got dizzy." I looked at him and smiled, then I noticed Caleb had steered the car to the shoulder of the road, and everyone was looking at me. Reid was looking at me like I was about to die. Grabbing his hand, I curled my fingers around his and smiled. In return he smiled, rubbing his thumb along my wrist.**

**After everyone was convinced It wasn't life threatening, Caleb pulled back onto the road and stopped a few minutes later. The bar had people coming in and going out constantly.**

**Getting out of the mustang, Pogue and Reid walked on either side of me, Caleb walked ahead and wrapped his arms around a redhead's tiny waist, and Tyler walked beside Reid.**

"**Who's that?" I looked between the remaining guys and Pogue was the only one who didn't shrug. "Pogue, what are you not gossiping about?"**

"**That's Allison Hayes. She's art obsessed. They started dating about a week ago. Caleb will most likely bring her around at some point. Anyway let's go inside." Tilting his head towards the door, we followed. As we all past Caleb and Allison, Reid let out a whistle, and Tyler and I both reached out and smacked him upside the head.**

"**What the fuck, that hurt you know." Reid exclaimed, smacking me on the ass, and turning to Tyler to punch him in the arm. However, Tyler was no where to be seen.**

"**Ouch Reid, you don't hit women!" I said, giving him the evil eye and moving away from him, pretending to pout.**

"**A smack on the ass hardly qualifies as abuse." Chuckling, Reid wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the entrance to the bar. It was a lot different then I expected. Instead of bikers with really long beards, there were people I assumed went to Spenser. "Welcome to Nicky's Bookworm."**

**We went over to a table near the pool table, and Reid pulled out a chair, gesturing for me to sit. "Wow, I guess Chivalry isn't dead quite yet." As I sat down, Reid leaned over and told me he'd be back with some French fries. I nodded to let him know I heard over the loud atmosphere, and as he was walking away I yelled out that I wanted a coke. Reid raised a hand to let me know he heard and continued towards the bar.**

"**Who do we have here? You know I'm so much better then Garwin, much better." A guy with shaggy dark blonde hair sat down in a seat beside me, and gave me a smile I guess he thought was charming.**

"**Excuse me? What makes you think I'd be interested in you anyway?" Just one look at this guy and I immediately hated him.**

"**My name is Aaron Abbott, and you are…?" Leaning forward, Aaron smiled and went to stroke my cheek.**

**Before he could, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled up from the chair. "She's not interested Aaron. If you want to keep your face the way it is, I suggest you leave her alone from now on." Reid growled, up so close to Aaron's face that they were practically nose to nose. Aaron didn't seem scared, he seemed more angry that he was interrupted.**

"**Reid please let him go, I'm fine." Putting my hand on Reid's arm, I saw his jaw clenching and unclenching. "I'm fine really. Let him go and come dance with me." Pulling his arm gently, Reid roughly pushed Aaron away and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around my waist, I laced my fingers together behind his neck.**

**We started swaying back and forth as "Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones started playing. **

"**So that's the Aaron you were talking about huh? He seems wonderful." I joked, but I guess Reid didn't find it funny because his shoulders tensed.**

"**Stay away from him alright? He's a jackass, and he doesn't treat girls properly." I was about to tell him he couldn't tell me who I could and couldn't hang out with, but something in his voice steered me in the other direction.**

"**I won't go near him, I promise." It seemed like as soon as the words left my mouth, his shoulders relaxed.**

**Thinking back to just this afternoon, I never imagined I'd be around a guy who was basically assigned to be my welcome wagon.**

"**Hey Reid, who nominated you to show me around the school?" My head was resting on his shoulder, but I lifted my head to look him in the eye.**

"**Nobody nominated me. I wanted to see who the new girl was. Plus it was an easy way to get out of History. What you wanted it to be someone else?" Looking me in the eyes, his smile stretched across his whole face and I laughed at how it made him look like a little boy.**

"**No I wouldn't want anyone else. I didn't really think they did that here, but you're growing on me. I've learned a lot about you Reid Garwin."**

"**Oh really? Enlighten me Bookworm." Still looking at each other I reached a hand up and took the beanie off his head, and put it on mine.**

"**Well you're incredibly sweet, but I can tell that you try to make people think otherwise. Your friends mean everything to you, and you'd be lost without them. How am I doing so far?"**

"**That's all wrong. You see I'm only pretending to be sweet so that you'll fall for it, and you'll sleep with me." Smiling Reid gripped me tighter as the song was about to end.**

"**Oh really? If that's the case then I'm going to go dance with Tyler." Going to move out his arms, I felt more then heard Reid growl, and laughed as he spun me around and dipped me.**

"**You're not going anywhere Bookworm." Dipping his head, Reid acted like he was going to bite my neck. I shrieked as he stuck his tongue out and licked my cheek instead. Still laughing, Reid pulled us upright and twirled me around. "Can I ask you something?" **

"**You just did silly." I laughed at Reid as he rolled his eyes.**

"**Very funny. I wanted to ask you about the dream you were having when I came to look for you. It seemed pretty bad." **

"**I hadn't realized you actually knew about that. The dream is more of a… memory. I was dreaming of a girls' night I had with a friend. We were on our way to the movie theater when someone in a black van came around the corner, not paying any attention to the stop sign that was there and I swerved to try to avoid the person, but we collided. It has bad enough that when the windshield shattered a piece of glass lodged itself into her head. My friend died that night and it's my fault. I had just got my license, and we were laughing and I swerved in the wrong direction." Lowering my head, I didn't want to see the disgusted look that would undoubtedly be in Reid's eyes.**

**Putting a finger under my chin, he lifted my face up until I was looking in his eyes. There was no disgust. Just determination and strength it seemed he was trying to bore into my being with his eyes. "You listen to me Juliet because I'm going to say this once; that accident was not your fault. Stop signs are there for a reason, and whoever was in that van that night had no regard for anybody's safety. That person is responsible for your friend's death, not you. Understood?**

**I nodded my head and smiled as my eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of my friend. Today is the anniversary, and I was glad Reid hadn't run in the opposite direction after hearing about it. Reid wrapped me in a hug and we spent a few minutes standing in the middle of the dance floor as everyone danced to "Pour Some Sugar On Me".**

"**Um Jules, your dad is here." I looked at Tyler, then over at the entrance. The woman was still with him, and they were both looking in my direction.**

"**I should probably go over and see what they want." I started to walk over when I felt a hand grab mine. Looking back behind me, Reid was gripping my hand.**

"**Are you sure you want to do this alone?" He asked, looking between me, my father and that woman.**

"**I'll be fine, no worries. Aaron is over at the pool tables; go kick his ass for me." I smiled to cement the fact that I'd be fine, and I walked away from them. Behind me I heard Tyler remind him that I meant kick his ass in Pool, not literally kick his ass.**

"**Hi Ladybug, we need to have a chat." I had been feeling guilty ever since I told my father to go to hell, so I figured I could at least hear him out.**

"**Sure, but she's not joining us." I never said I had to hear **_**her**_** out though.**

"**Juliet please do not do this, not here. Angela and I need to get some things out in the open." The look on my dad's face made me feel even guiltier. He never really got mad at me, he has always been laid back and calm. My father only called me "Juliet" when he was getting frustrated. **

**I guess he figured it would be best to just blurt out what he wanted to say, because what he said next made the blood drain from my face. **

"**Angela is the mother of the girl who was driving the black van that crashed into your car the night Cheryl was killed.**

_**Author's Note: So a lot of people reviewed, and added me to various alerts, so I just wanted to say thanks to Raven At Midnight, PinkTribeChick, callingmecloser, x..x.x, jacedes, 19irene96, morance, twilightgirl00000001, TheMasaltoff, xAngeloPiccolaxx, IrishGem88, katespc123, Tuts, wizziewoo123, and aireagle92. If I've missed anyone, I apologize.**_


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant. Anything not associated with the movie originally is mine.

_Author's Note: I have put pictures up in my profile for Jules and Chris. So check them out, or if you prefer, imagine them how you see them. Both ways are fine with me. In addition, I have decided to keep the chapters in Point of Views; I find it makes it more personal for the readers._

The Stalker

Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

Jules's POV

I was in shock; complete and total mind-numbing shock. My dad was dating the mother of my friend's killer. This whole thing had to be some sort of sick twisted inappropriate joke.

"Why…would you do this to me? How did you think even in the slightest that bringing someone who is connected to my friend's _death_ around me is okay? What the hell is the matter with you daddy?" My father cringed when I called him that, and I knew he would. I wanted to hurt him. Hurt him so badly for doing this to me. The walls seemed to be closing in, so I pushed past them to go outside where there were no walls to crush me.

"Jules, let me explain okay? Angela and I met at a meeting for parents who have children that were involved in experiencing death. She and I realized we both had kids in the same accident, and we bonded over that. I was so terrified that you would not come out of that withdrawn state that I needed someone who would understand. All you did after the accident was sit in your room on that damn window seat, and stare out the window. Your eyes would never leave that spot at the end of the road. When you finally came out of your shell shock, it was as if you just erased it from your memory. We would drive by that spot and you would not even blink. I didn't want to tell you about the meetings or Angela, because I was afraid it would all come back and I'd lose you again."

Throughout my father's admission, I was staring up at the sky, seeing all the stars that had started to pop up. Tears ran down my face when he brought up details I did not want to remember. I had seen a therapist after the accident. Mrs. Andrews said I had survivor's guilt. She said even though we were both in the front, and because only Cheryl had been killed, it seemed unfair that she had to be taken away and I got to stay.

There was something neither my therapist nor my father knows, a secret that I've been keeping; after I came out of that catatonic state, I _did_ remember, and I tried to kill myself. I would drive up to that stop sign, wait for a car to get close enough and then I would step on the gas. Every time I did that, I had come out perfectly fine and I did not understand why that first time was different. If my father found out about my suicide attempts, I do not know what he would do. That is why my father thinks I blocked it out. It would be better for everyone involved to think that.

Turning around to face my father, I saw tears brimming in his eyes. He looked so torn, wanting to come hug me and wanting to give me time to let this all sink in. Walking up to him, I noticed Angela was standing by the door to Nicky's, giving us time to talk. I appreciated it, but at the same time, I did not want her doing me any favors.

"I understand I really do. I wish I didn't but I get it. I understand now that you felt powerless, and you needed to find someway to feel in control of a situation that no one could control. I get it. Just tell me why her? Out of everybody in that meeting, _why her_?" I was in arms reach of my father now, and the tears were spilling down both our faces. This conversation was too hard to have, to rehash everything that went on back in California. That's when another thought struck me. "This all happened in California, not here in Ipswich, so why is she here, if her daughter is back in California? How does she know we moved here?" Taking a deep breath, my father wiped his eyes and looked back at the woman he had been secretly seeing for the last few months.

"Angela's daughter lives here in Ipswich with her father. She was down in California visiting her mom. Since your aunt also lives here, it was like fate that we came here." I was about to yell at him when my father raised his hand to shush me. "Let me finish. Angela packed her bags and shipped everything here to be closer to her daughter. She told me she was thinking about Cheryl's family, and how heartbroken they would be not being able to see their daughter everyday. Therefore, she moved out here, and we moved out here to live in your aunt's house. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I thought I was protecting you. All I ended up doing was hurting you instead, and I couldn't live with that. That's why she and I came to your school today."

I tried to see things through their eyes. To see this whole messed up situation from someone else's point of view. After thinking of all the possible variables, I came to the conclusion that my father is just as messed as I am. So is that woman that seems so determined to join all of our misery into one big pile of tragedy.

"I'm not trying to force her on you; I just wanted you to know why I was giving you so much space all of a sudden. I knew keeping you so close was keeping from getting your independence back, but I almost lost you once, I didn't want to chance it again."

"Angela convinced you to let me live at Spenser didn't she?" When my father nodded, I dragged in a deep breath, my tears drying in the late summer/early fall humidity. Walking up to the only other person who knew what went on that day in California, I looked her right in the eye and said something I never thought I'd ever say to that woman. "I'm…ok with you and my father…dating. As long as you won't get married to him anytime soon, I promise not to make your relationship with him hell."

"Thank you Juliet, for giving me a chance. I know it is hard, believe me I do. Thank you though, and I promise Chris and I aren't getting married." Smiling at her for the first time, I inwardly thanked her for not adding "yet" at the end of that sentence.

Walking back to my father, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. "I'm sorry for what I said to you back at the school dorms." My father hugged me back and told me it was fine. He did not blame me one bit, and he was glad we finally got to clear everything up, even if it was outside of a bar. I laughed after he said that, and stepped back.

"Go back and have fun with your friends. Don't stay out too late, you have school in the morning. Oh and tell Mr. Garwin to keep his tongue to himself." Laughing at him, I rolled my eyes and walked up to the bar door, and turned the handle.

"Angela wait a second!" I ran back to my father and Angela who had gotten into my dad's Mercedes. Leaning into the open window I looked at Angela's shocked face. I couldn't blame her for looking shocked. "What's your last name and who is your daughter?" Looking at my dad, he shrugged and Angela looked back at me. I suppose he thought I wouldn't want to know, but if I was going to be sharing a school with her, I should at least know her name.

"My last name is Snider, and my daughter's name is Kira Snider. I believe she's a senior like you." Backing away from the car, dad pulled out of the bar's driveway and onto the road. As the car's taillights disappeared into the night, I turned around and headed back into the bar.

_Author's Note: Ok I know that Chris dating Kira Snider's mother is a big load of coincidence, but it wouldn't be fun to write about a complete nobody, you know?_


	6. The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant. I only own Jules, Chris, Angela, and anything else not associated with the movie originally.

The Stalker

Chapter 6: The Note

Jules's POV

Life had been much smoother after dad and I had that long conversation outside of Nicky's. It has been a few days since it happened and now I am settling into the swing of school. Private school is a lot harder then public school. In private school the teachers expect more out of the students and the grading is a lot tougher. Other then school, Reid and I have been progressing from friends to…well I do not know _what_ we are. So while in Biology, I decided to have a little chat with him.

Once Mrs. Stevenson let us have our own time in Biology class, everyone got up and went to sit with their friends. Reid and I were the only ones from our little group to be in this class together. Getting up from my seat, I walked over to a table in the back of the class where Reid was sitting with his head on his folded arms and his eyes closed. Flicking his ear, I laughed as he bolted up right and looked around for the culprit.

"Hey sleepyhead, have a nice nap?" I asked, taking his beanie off his head and putting it on my own.

"Yes I did thank you. At least until this nuisance of a child flicked my ear." Smiling he grabbed a lock of my hair and tugged gently. I was about to ask him about what I was wondering earlier when he beat me to it. "Hey Bookworm, can I ask you something? If you say 'you already did', I'm going to have to spank you."

Snickering at him, I nodded my head and picked up a microscope slide that had the words butterfly wing on it. "Go ahead Reid; I mean with the question."

Rolling his eyes, he scratched the back of his head and seemed to think of how he should word his question. "Would you like to see a movie with me Friday night?" Reid was studying his biology textbook with such intensity I thought he would stare a hole right through it.

_He wants to see a movie with me? I didn't actually think he felt the same way._ As I was thinking this, Reid must have taken my silence as a no because I heard him swear and he seemed like he couldn't get away from me fast enough. I stood up and walked in front of him so he couldn't leave and I laid a hand on his arm. "Reid wait a second. I would love to see a movie with you. You know before I came over here, I was trying to figure out what we are. So…what are we?"

Reid's scowl turned into a grin and he breathed a sigh of relief when I told him I would love to see a movie with him. "Let's decide that after the movie." Reid said and as the bell rang signaling the end of class, he packed up and smacked my ass hard on the way out the door. Looking over his shoulder, he laughed at my shocked expression and said, "What can I say? I couldn't resist." Then he disappeared out the door and into the sea of Spenser students.

Shaking my head at Reid, I went over to my desk and packed up. Grabbing a brush out of my bag, I started to brush my hair when I realized I still had Reid's beanie. Taking it off, I looked at it and smiled. "Oh well, it's mine now. Only three days until movie night." Brushing my hair, I put the beanie back on and headed to my next class.

After classes let out for the day, I stopped off at my dorm so I would not have to carry my books everywhere. I went over to the closet, got out a purple tank top, a black mini skirt with leggings, and laid them on my bed. Noticing someone had slipped an envelope under my door, I bent down to pick it up. My name was on the front, so I opened it and the message had me reaching for the new pink blackberry cell phone my father had gotten me.

"Reid, can you come over to my dorm…please." I had to clear my throat to stop the shaky sound of my voice. "I'll explain when you get here, please hurry." Hanging up the phone after he said he would be here in a few minutes, I quickly changed out of my uniform and into my other clothes.

"Jules open up it's me!" I was about to tell him it was unlocked, but after reading the note, I got scared. Going over, I unlocked the door and opened it. All at once Reid, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb came into the room and Reid wanted to know why I was so upset. Grabbing the note from my bed, I gave it to him and I saw his jaw tense.

"_You were supposed to die along with Cheryl. So now, I am going to do it my way_. What the hell is this Juliet?" Caleb plucked the note from Reid's hand and the others crowded around him to check it out. Reid had not taken his eyes off me and his hands were balled into fists.

"I don't know Reid. I was getting clothes, I turned around, and that was slipped under my door. I have no idea who sent it or why and if you'll excuse me I think I'm about to cry." Before I finished the sentence, Reid's looked softened and he stepped towards me to wrap his arms around me, his chin lightly resting on the top of my head.

"No crying ok Jules, everything is going to be fine. The guys and I are going to find out who sent this and then I'm going to break every bone in their body." Reid told me, his lips brushing my forehead.

"Hey lovebirds, think you could pull apart for a few minutes while we try to figure out what to do?" Caleb said in his deep no-nonsense tone. Tyler stepped forward to wrap his arm around me and I felt a bit safer in between two tall muscular men. Don't get me wrong I'm not a damsel in distress, but it was just nice having them all there.

"She obviously can't stay here, since whoever sent this knows where she sleeps. The last thing we need is them coming in here at night and strangling her in her sleep." Pogue said, examining the note.

"Really Pogue? You're just going to blurt that out and scare the girl even more?" Caleb asked his best friend, shaking his head.

"I have a name and stop talking about me like I can't hear you or understand what going on!" I know I shouldn't have yelled, but I just got a death threat so I think I'm allowed to be a little tense. At least Caleb and Pogue had the sense to look guilty.

"You can stay with me." We all looked at Reid and he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, my parents are on a business trip until the end of next month, and you'll be safe there. So grab your stuff and let's go."

"He does make a good point. Besides we'll all be there with you." Caleb smiled. They were all being so sweet.

"Alright I guess." I grabbed a bag and started filling it with clothes; in another, I grabbed everything from the adjoining bathroom. I grabbed my charger and cell phone and put them in one of the bags. "I bet Kira sent the note. She did kill Cheryl after all." I murmured. The last thing I needed was for Reid and the others to hear that.

"Kira killed your best friend?" Oh, crap. I turned around and saw all four of them staring at me. "Um yeah, I didn't really mean for you all to hear that. Since you did…when my dad came to Nicky's that night, I found out Kira was in the van. She was visiting her mom who lived in California at the time. Want to know the kicker; Kira's mom is dating my dad."

"You have a pretty fucked up family you know that?" Tyler said, shaking his head and laughing at the fact that Kira might be my new stepsister. If that ever happens, I'll kill her. Kira is in a few of my classes, and it's been difficult to refrain from stabbing her with my pencil. I haven't talked to her once in the week I've been here. How do you go about even starting a conversation like that?

"I just said her mom is dating my dad. They aren't married and have a kid on the way…I think." Reid was staring at me with this unreadable expression on his face. Tyler must have noticed his best friend's behavior, because he took my bags and left the room. At this point Pogue and Caleb noticed and left too. It was just Reid and I alone now.

Reid's POV

"So Kira huh? Why am I not surprised she's involved with this. She's a cancer to everyone. Why didn't you say anything? I thought you trusted me." I was pissed that she could tell me that her friend was murdered, but she couldn't tell me _who_ murdered her.

"I had just found out at the time and I needed some time to let it sink in. I appreciate that you care, I really do. It's just…difficult to swallow you know? I know I can trust you Reid, please don't be mad." When Jules looked at me with those sad eyes she does so well it was hard to stay mad. "We should go to the cops, show them the note, and let them deal with this. Oh my god, what if It wasn't Kira who sent the note, and this person knows of my dad since he's dating Kira's mom. What if he hurts my dad?" She was close to hyperventilating, so I gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly, not enough to give her whiplash though.

"We'll take this one step at a time instead of jumping in head first. The cops don't even know how to do their own jobs properly. It'll be months before they find out who sent the note. Just for now we'll all go to my house, get you settled in, and once that's done we'll decide what to do next. Your dad will be fine, we'll make sure nothing happens to him. I promise you Jules, okay?"

"No offense Reid but you don't have super powers. It's sweet of you to want to but we need someone with a gun at least or-" Juliet was rambling so I cut her off so she wouldn't pass out from not breathing in between sentences.

"Just trust me ok?" I let go of her shoulders and wrapped my arm around her, leading her towards the door and down the hall. I couldn't tell Jules about what me and my brothers were. It would scare her off, and that's the last thing I wanted. "Just trust me when I say that me and the guys won't get hurt. No one can hurt us." I gave her shoulder a squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something or someone move around the corner. "Why don't you go out to the car, nature's calling." I smiled when she snorted and waited until she was safely with the guys. Walking to the spot where I saw the person, I spotted an envelope tacked to a bulletin board.

It was addressed to me, so I opened it and read what it said.

_Oh Romeo, Juliet will be mine, and neither you or your friends will stop me. I'll be watching you._

Crumpling up the note, I whipped my head to the left when something made a loud echoing sound from farther down the hallway. Walking over to it, I picked up the object. It was a book titled Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. "Juliet" was crossed out with a big X.

"You won't get her you son of a bitch! Touch her and I'll fucking kill you!" Dropping the book in the garbage and putting the note in my pocket, I headed out to Caleb's car and sat in the backseat with Jules, gripping her hand tightly.

"Everything okay Reid?" Looking at Jules, I forced a smile and nodded.

Slapping Caleb's shoulder, I chuckled when he glared at me in the rearview mirror. "Let's go Golden Boy, we have a Princess to lock in a tower." As Caleb pulled out of Spenser's driveway and onto the road towards my home, I felt better the farther away we got.

That bastard who sent those notes was going to have to go through four powerful men before he even got anywhere near Juliet. I'd die before I'd let her get hurt.

_Author's Note: As some of you might have noticed I changed the title of the story. As stated in the summary, it's taken a different turn then I thought it would, so I had to make a few changes. The past chapters haven't been altered, and the pairing is still the same. I apologize for any confusion._


	7. Pictures Of My Victims

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant. Have I said it enough times that I wouldn't get sued?

_Author's Note: We'll this is getting exciting wouldn't you all agree? Some tragedy, cliffhangers, and complete 180s have taken place. Let's watch to see what happens next._

The Stalker

Chapter 7: Pictures Of My Victims

Normal POV

A man sat a desk in a bedroom in a house in Ipswich Massachusetts. A dim overhead light provided little illumination in the room, but that didn't seem to matter to the man at the desk. The desk was covered in multiple photographs. On the wall behind the desk was also covered in photographs. The main focuses of the photos were in odd scenes for picture standards. Some were folding laundry, others were walking in parking lots, and some were changing clothes in bedrooms.

"It's a special day for you Madison! Today is the day that I let you go home." The man said over his shoulder. Getting up he walked over to a young girl of about seventeen, sitting on the floor with her hands and feet tied, with a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Madison's hair looked like it hadn't seen a shower or a brush in days. Tears stained her pretty porcelain skin. Madison's body was severely starved. She had been a healthy girl a few weeks ago, now she looked emaciated and weak.

Bending his knees, the man reached over and gently peeled off the duct tape. A sob escaped the young girl's mouth as she looked up at her capture. "I won't tell anyone I promise. I'll say I ran away, nobody will know about you, I swear. Please don't hurt me." Tears ran down her face and her body racked with heaving sobs.

Reaching out to stroke her cheek, he smiled lovingly at the girl. "I'm not going to hurt you Maddie. It's time you went home. You're friends and family is very worried about you. Let's say we calm their fears, hm?"

"Thank you, thank you so much." Madison looked up at her capture, glad to finally be going home.

Gripping her arms, he pulled the young girl until she was standing on her feet. She wobbled from not eating, so he tightened his grip on her arm. "Let's get into the car shall we? Can I trust you not to run if I untie you?" Smiling widely when she nodded, he went over to his desk and opened a drawer.

He pulled a knife that had dried blood on the blade, and stepped behind Madison. Gripping her wrists, he positioned the blade under a gap in the bonds, and pulled upwards, severing the tape. Bending down he did the same to her feet bindings so she could walk. Helping her to a plain black car, he put her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. "Safety first as I always say." He chuckled and tapped the tip of her nose.

Walking over to the driver's seat, he got in and did the same. Turning on the ignition, he opened the garage door and pulled out into the cul-de-sac, they sped down the street. A few blocks later they pulled a few houses away from Madison's family home.

"Welcome home Madison." The man smiled and unbuckled her seat belt. When she reached for the door handle, the man hit the automatic lock button.

"Please let me go, you said you'd let me go home." Fresh tears of fear dripped down her cheeks. As she pleaded with him, he smiled a kind smile.

"I did say I'd let you go home. There's just one little thing I forgot to mention." Reaching over to the glove compartment, he opened it and withdrew a large smooth hunting knife. "I didn't say you'd be alive when you got there." He slid the knife across her throat in a single smooth line.

Blood poured from her wound, gagging sounds escaped her mouth as blood both poured through her throat, and bubbled up into her mouth. Madison gripped her throat, trying desperately to stem the flow of blood. Eventually her eyes rolled back in her head and her hands fell to her sides, her head falling back against the headrest with a lifeless thump.

Getting out of the black car, he shut the door then went to the passenger side. Opening it, he gathered Madison's lifeless body in his arms, and crossed the street to a beautiful white house with a lovely rose garden. He looked down at the girl and smiled. She was staring blankly up at the star spotted sky, and he looked up as well.

"I agree that the stars are lovely tonight. It's a good thing I put plastic sheeting on the seat before you got in, or else that would have ruined the leather interior." Dumping her on the porch, he kissed her forehead and smoothed back her hair from her pretty face. "Goodbye Madison."

Heading back to his car, he went to the passenger side and took off the plastic sheeting and threw it in the trunk. It was as if Madison hadn't just been bleeding to death in his car. He got into the driver's seat, shut the door and started the car up. Making a U-turn, he honked the horn until lights came on in Madison's house. Madison's mother screamed in horror as she bent down and cradled her daughter in her arms. Looking out his car's tinted window, he laughed and sped away down the street.

Almost to his home, he spotted a girl with long blonde hair and bright pink streaks, walking down the sidewalk. This girl was about the same age as Madison, maybe a few years older. She had her thumb out, hoping to catch a ride to wherever she was headed. Pulling up beside her, he pushed the down button for the window and leaned towards the passenger side window. "Where are you headed to Sweetheart?"

The girl backed away from the car a bit, and looked down the deserted roads. "Um I'm heading to New Jersey. My boyfriend lives there."

"What a coincidence, I'm heading there for a business trip. Hop in." The man smiled and unlocked the door. As she got in and buckled up he pulled back onto the road and put on the radio. "What's your name miss? Do you have a particular preference of music?"

"My name is Becca, and thanks by the way for stopping. Anything is fine for music." Becca said, staring out the window. "Um this isn't the way to the highway."

"I know, but I have to stop off at my home for a briefcase. Can't go on a business trip without business papers." Smiling at Becca, he pulled up to his home and into his driveway. "I'll just be a second." Letting the car idle, he got out and opened the door leading to his kitchen. Going over to a drawer, he got out a cloth, doused it in some chloroform and put them in a briefcase he had sitting on the kitchen table, out of sight from the garage.

Becca sighed in relief when she saw he did indeed come here for his briefcase. "Alright, now we can go." Becca laughed and relaxed a little in her seat. "Oh one more thing Becca." Opening the briefcase, he took out the cloth and pressed it against Becca's nose and mouth.

When she passed out, he got out and put both the cloth and briefcase in his kitchen, went back to Becca and carried her inside the house. Going upstairs to a bedroom, he put the sleeping girl in a bed, and grabbed a roll of duct tape from the nightstand. Tying her hands and feet, he brushed back a lock of pink hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

Getting up from the bed, he went over to the desk and grabbed a camera. Going back over to Becca, he snapped her picture, uploaded it onto a computer and printed it out. Hanging it up on the wall, he turned in his seat to look at his newest house guest.

"I've run into a bit of a snag in getting Juliet, but you'll do for now." Turning back to the wall, he lovingly touched a photo of his beloved, Juliet Carson. "Don't you worry Juliet; I'll save you from Reid and his friends. Just be patient for a little while longer."

Later the next morning, Becca's mother called the cops when she got a call from her daughter's boyfriend, saying she never showed up.

Around the same time the paper boy deposited newspapers on people's lawns. On the front page was the picture of Madison Monte. The headline read "Missing girl shows up dead on family's front porch."

_Author's Note: I know I just updated for Chapter 6, but I got inspired and had to give you guys another chapter, just because you're all awesome. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7: Pictures Of My Victims._


	8. The First Attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own, I do not own, I do not own. Has it sunk in yet? Ha.

The Stalker

Chapter 8: The First Attempt

"_No please don't leave me, I love you. I'm nothing without you by my side." Marley looked up at Lorenzo with misty eyes. Clinging to his arm, she begged him with her eyes to keep from walking out that door._

"_I love you too Marley, but we can't go on like this. You know that baby isn't mine. It belongs to your best friend's ex boyfriend's sister's lover. I could never seen him as my own. It's better this way." Lorenzo looked torn as he saw tears falling from his beloved's eyes._

"_Before you go, tell me one thing." Marley pleaded, dabbing a tissue under her eyes. "Would you love the baby if it belonged to my sister's friend who is the pool boy of her ex lover's mother in law?"_

_Turning his head toward Marley slowly, he dragged in a deep breath and looked at her with an expression of pain. "Yes Marley, I would. That is not so however, so I must go. I'll be staying at my neighbor's place, given to him by his ex girlfriend's cousin who got it from his dead mother's aunt who was twice removed. Please don't follow me."_

_Sad music started up and Lorenzo grabbed his bag and left the house. Marley collapsed on the floor with gentle sobs racking her body._

"What the hell are you watching?" Reid asked, leaning on the back of the couch. His face was scrunched up in both confusion as he tried to follow the storyline, and disgust that he was actually trying to follow the storyline.

"It's a soap opera. I think it's called The Love Child. Did you and the guys set up the security system yet?" The "Security System" that Jules was referring to was a charm that Caleb had gotten from a book in the basement of the Colony House. Of course they couldn't tell her that, since she'd probably flip out. Reid and the boys just finished charming his home.

"Yeah we finished. Best thing about it is you don't need a code. Just set it up and, _bam_, you're safe against people who try to kill you. You can look impressed now." Reid joked, laughing when she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"My hero. So I was wondering something." Jules said, examining her nails and looking up at Reid through her lashes.

"What about Jules?" Reid moved from behind the couch, to sitting next to her and propping his feet up on the glass coffee table.

"Do you think we could change the date night to tonight? It's still early, and there's a movie that's playing in half an hour. Please Reid, pretty please with me on top?" She begged, her hands clasped together and her lower lip stuck out.

"I don't think the security system could protect you on the other side of Ipswich, but maybe it could, if we lengthened the wires." Reid mumbled, trying to hold back a smile at the look of frustration she sent him.

"Shut up, I'm being serious. Please Reid, please!" Jules smacked Reid's arm when he joked, but went back to pouting.

"Begging for sex Jules? Not a good thing, he'll lose respect for you in the morning." Pogue said loudly enough for the other two remaining brothers in the kitchen to hear. Smiling at the dark looks being sent his way, he walked up to the couple on the couch and plopped down between them. "Oh hey The Love Child is on. Why are you guys giving me that look?" Pogue asked when he felt two pairs of eyes burning holes into his head.

Reid's POV

So as it turned out I couldn't resist Jules, big surprise there. As she and I walked up to the ticket booth for our tickets, yes they had ticket booths in this theater, she grabbed my hand and started swinging our clasped hands. "Are you bored Miss. Carson?" I raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly to our still swinging hands.

"No, well sort of, we've been in this line for _ages_." I shook my head as Juliet tipped her head backwards, staring at the people behind her and creeping them out.

"Stop scaring everyone, and it's been five minutes. Look we're just two people away." Jules brought her head back up, and narrowed her eyes at them. I looked at her once again with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to will them to go faster with my mind, duh." She said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Of course you are. Hey maybe you should try- watch where you're going jackass!" I turned from Jules to a guy who obviously had no regard for personal space. Not only that he was wearing a heavy trench coat and a hat that was covering his face so it was hidden. It wouldn't have been odd if it was cold and windy outside, but it was warming up since spring was arriving.

"Reid don't be mean! It's ok sir, no one was hurt." Jules glared at me and then turned to the man, who lifted his head to smile at her.

"Thank you miss, very kind of you." Jules turned to me and shook her head, giving me a look that clearly said I shouldn't jump down people's throats.

It was our turn to get the tickets, so as Jules stated which movie she wanted to see, I turned to look at the man who had walked into me. I narrowed my eyes as he straightened up and took off the hat, throwing it on the ground before he turned the corner to the theater's back alleyway. I didn't know who he was, but I knew one thing for sure; Jules wasn't leaving my side. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about tonight.

"Come on Reid, I got the tickets. Ooh I want popcorn and some chocolate. I wonder if they have chocolate pretzels?" Jules rambled on, practically dragging me to the candy counter. After we got our junk, we headed to theater 12.

"What movie are seeing?" I hadn't paid attention to what she told the woman behind the booth, so I dreaded what she picked.

"Return of the Zombie Cheerleader. It's supposed to be a slasher film, but it sounds like a comedy."

When we got to our seats we sat down our food in the holders in the armrests and I turned to Jules. Taking her hands, I looked her in the eye. "Thank you for choosing a movie where there are no babies, weddings, or boy-meets-girl of any kind. In fact I think I love you." I told her, which might have actually been true.

"Awe Reid, I love you too. Will you marry me?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she giggled.

"That's it, my love for you disappeared when you said that word. I can't look at you right now." Mock sniffling, I put my hand up to my face so I couldn't see her.

"Oh well, that's fine. There are other fish in the sea." Growling at her, I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap.

"I don't think so missy. If I can't have you, no one can." I put my hands around her neck and pretended to strangle her.

"Do you two mind? There are people here who actually want to _see_ the movie." I stopped strangling her long enough to see who was stupid enough to butt in.

"It's a commercial of dancing food, and by the way mind your own fucking business." I glowered. What made him so special?

"Reid seriously, control your temper." I stuck my tongue out at Jules, and she laughed, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "I'll be right back; you messed up my hair when you tried to kill me."

"It's not good to be that vain you know." She waved at me as she headed down the aisle to leave the theater. The movie came on and I sat there for a few minutes. I kept an eye on my cell phone clock, and eventually I noticed she had been gone a lot longer then It took to fix your hair.

Getting up I walked out of the theater and looked around the lobby. Checking the women's bathroom (grinning at the women who were in there at the sinks) I called out to Jules, but didn't receive an answer. Going outside of the theater I heard some movement in the alley beside the theater.

Normal POV- _A few minutes earlier_

A man sat just inside the front doors of the theater at a table, fiddling with a cell phone. Looking up he called out to a girl who walked out of theater 12.

"Miss, can I borrow your cell phone? Mine seems to have died." The girl glanced back at the theater door, and then around the lobby. It was pretty deserted as the employees seemed to be on break and everyone was enjoying their movie choices.

"Um yeah, no problem." Fishing out her phone, she frowned when "no signal" flashed on her screen. "I'm not getting a signal, it should work outside." Smiling, the girl headed outside of the theater and walked around to try and find a strong signal. "Oh hey It worked! Yay for us! Here you go sir."

There was only a handful of people walking around outside, and none of them were in the area of the theater. Smiling to himself, he chuckled. "No that's alright, the phone call can wait." Walking up to the girl he smiled and took a white cloth from his pocket. "Hello Juliet, I've been waiting a long time to be alone with you." Grabbing Juliet by the arm, he dragged her into the alleyway and tried to position the cloth over her nose and mouth.

Biting his hand, the man swore, dropped the cloth to the ground, and gripped her arm hard enough to leave a hand shaped bruise. "Be nice little girl, and I may just let you live." He smiled when she whimpered at the thought of dying outside in alleyway. What he do with her body? Revulsion bubbled in her stomach and she swallowed a few times to keep from throwing up. Deciding to forego the chloroform covered cloth, he used his bare hand this time to muffle any noise she'd make.

"Juliet, where are you?! This isn't funny you know." The man holding Juliet dragged her deeper into the shadows of the alleyway, and grinned when the guy he had bumped into earlier walked passed the entrance. Taking a chance, Juliet bit his hand once again and screamed as loud as she could when he uncovered her mouth.

The man took Juliet by the hair and slammed her head into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Letting her drop to the ground, he smiled as Reid ran into the alley and glared at him standing above Juliet's body.

"I knew there was something wrong with you the first time I saw you. Oh and by the way, going after young girls isn't anyway to prove you're a man." Reid smirked as the man snarled at him.

"Shut the hell up you little shit." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a pistol, aiming it at Reid's head.

Reid's eyes flashed to black and the gun flew from the man's hand. Reid smiled as the man turned from smug to scared in seconds flat.

"Don't you know guns can kill?" Snickering, Reid Used to pick up a full garbage can and flung it towards the man stupid enough to mess with him. He then raised his hand and waved it towards the wall. The man flew against the wall and groaned as he slid down to the ground.

Too weak to get up, he winced as he moved a large rock out from under his shoulder. He sucked in a breath and gripped the rock in one hand. Bringing up the hand with the rock in it, he aimed it at Juliet's head.

Reid narrowed his eyes and closed his hand into a fist. Rotating his hand just a little, he smiled in satisfaction as the man screamed in pain as the sound of bones breaking echoed in the alleyway. As the man clutched his now broken wrist, Reid casually walked over to the man and crouched in front of him. The man's eyes widened as he saw just how black Reid's eyes were.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl you worthless piece of shit, or next time I'll kill you so slowly you'll beg me to just let you die." Reid waved his hand one more time towards the wall, and the man's head hit the wall with a sickening crack. Going over to Juliet, Reid bent down over her and patted her cheek a few times. When she started to wake up, Reid picked her up in his arms and carried her away from the man who tried to take her from him.

"Reid, what happened? Oh god my head hurts." Juliet groaned, clutching her head with a shaky hand. Reid's eyes were still black, so he moved Juliet's head until it lay against his shoulder, and he Used to ease her headache. Reid changed his eyes back to their beautiful blue when she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You'll have a bit of a bump, but you'll live. If you don't I'm taking my beanie back." Reid smiled as she chuckled. "Let's go home alright? I'll drug you out on painkillers, then take advantage of you."

"Sounds like a plan. Help me up would you?" Reid gripped her hands and hoisted her into a standing position, then wrapped his arm around her waist. Juliet's head lolled until it rested comfortably on his shoulder. "That beanie is mine, and I'll being buried with it."

"We'll see about that Bookworm." Turning his head, Reid kissed her forehead and walked her towards Tyler's hummer. He had jacked it for the date Juliet had begged him to change to tonight.

When they arrived back at the Garwin estate, the three boys came out the front door and over to the hummer, Reid had called them to let them know he was coming back with a hurt Juliet. "Reid what the hell happened?" Caleb walked over to the passenger side and carried Juliet from the vehicle.

Snickering, Juliet opened her eyes long enough to look over Caleb's shoulder at Reid. "Uh oh, Reid's in trouble." Then her eyes closed and she fell into a painless sleep, sighing in contentment in the safety of Caleb's arms.

_Author's Note: I just want to point out that this is a Jules and Reid story only, and the only reason she feels safe in Caleb's arms is because she knows Reid trusts Caleb. Kind of corny but oh well._


	9. Kira Tells The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except what you don't recognize.

_Author's Note: Okay so I had a little bit of help with this chapter from a new friend of mine. TheMasaltoff a.k.a Amy! She helped me think of why Kira was never charged for the murder. Thank you Amy, I couldn't have done it with you! XOXO to you 3. This chapter is dedicated to you, so I hope it makes sense and whatnot._

The Stalker

Chapter 9: Kira Tells The Truth

Jules's POV

The next day I was feeling much better, which is a good thing because I couldn't miss school. So getting out of bed, I did my morning routine (even at Reid's home) and got dressed in my uniform. Heading down to the kitchen, I saw Reid at the stove wearing a "Kiss The Cook" apron.

Shaking my head at him I walked up to his side. "Good morning Blondie." I said and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Ha I knew the apron would work." Reid winked at me and put some freshly made pancakes on a plate in the centre island. "Sit down and eat."

I looked at the assortment of food; there was pancakes, muffins, eggs, sausage, bacon, a fruit salad, and waffles. "You so did _not _make all of this." I gaped at him and he nodded.

"I woke up a little earlier then I usually do and just had this weird urge to cook. Now sit down ad eat." Reid looked at me an crossed his arms.

"I don't eat breakfast." I said and copied his movements. He just gave me a look and nodded his head to a seat at the island. "Fine, you win. Slave driver." He smiled at me and turned to the fridge. Grabbing the orange juice, he came over and sat beside me.

"Do you remember anything from last night Jules?" Reid asked, taking a bite of bacon.

"Not really, all I remember is going to the movie, getting up to go to the bathroom, and then waking up on the living room couch. Everything in between is a blur. Can _you_ tell me what happened?"

Reid avoided eye contact and shook his head, taking a few minutes to answer. "I don't know what happened either. Someone just came into the theater saying a girl was hurt in the alleyway.

When you didn't come back, I went to see if it was you." Pouring me a glass of juice, I thanked him and took a sip. "If you're done, we should get going to school. The guys left earlier." Taking my hand, Reid pulled me off the island stool and grabbed both of our school bags in one hand.

"Oh wait a second, I left the novel we're reading in the nightstand!" Running up the stairs, I turned left and ran to the last door at the end of the hall. Bursting through the door I ran over to the nightstand and opened the nightstand drawer. Inside wasn't just my book, but an envelope. Taking out the novel, I set it on top of the nightstand and reached for the envelope.

Reid's POV

"Bookworm, what's taking so…" I trailed off as Jules turned and I saw the envelope in her hand. Walking over I looked into her eyes and took the envelope from her hand. "I'm starting to get used to this."

When I unfolded the note, she read it over my shoulder. _Answer the phone_. Juliet jumped as the phone rang, and wrapping an arm around her, I grabbed the phone that was on the nightstand roughly from it's cradle.

"_Hello Mr. Garwin. I can see you've gotten my note. I was kind of hoping Juliet would answer the phone. Her voice is so sweet to listen to."_

"How the fuck did you get into this house?" I growled and tightened my arm around her. That bastard had somehow gotten into the house, and while Jules was here no less.

"_It's the funniest thing really. After our little…squabble…the other day, I did a little research on you Reid Garwin. I know all about you and your…how should I put it? Abilities. I tried to get into your house before, but for some reason I wasn't allowed. So I found a way to counteract any charm you put on the house to protect the Princess."_

"Stay the hell away from this house or you'll really regret going after someone who means so much to me. I'll rip you apart without even touching you." I saw Jules look at me funnily out of the corner of my eye. If I wasn't careful, she'd know what I tried so hard to keep from her. Then she'd be pissed I lied to her.

"_Do me a favor huh Magic Boy? Talk to the girl who killed Miss. Carson's friend. You might be surprised by what she says. If she refuses to talk, just say one word: cleaner. She'll get the message, loud and clear. Good bye now."_

"What does Kira have-" There was a click and then a dial tone. The bastard hung up on me. Yelling in anger, I threw the phone into the wall, and felt much better as it ended up in pieces.

"What did he say about Kira?" Jules asked me, going over to the window and peeking out.

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her away from the window and towards the bedroom door. "He said to talk to her about Cheryl's death. We were going to do that anyway, weren't we?"

I looked back and saw her nodding. "Yeah but things got kind of side tracked from Kira's mom dating my dad. God if they ever get married, we're going to be one screwed up family."

"Alright change of plans, we skip school, we kidnap Kira, and we torture her until she tells us what we want to know." I told her, going down the stairs and out the door to the garage. Getting into the 2006 Mustang Convertible GT that my dad got for me for my last birthday, we sped off towards Spenser.

"Are you going to make her an offer she can't refuse?" I narrowed my eyes at her jokingly and she laughed.

A few minutes later we got to the student parking lot of Spenser and I parked the car. Getting out Jules and I went over to Kira, who was standing with a bunch of her minions.

"Hey Kira, can I have a word with you? Thanks so much." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away until we rounded the side of the school a few minutes later.

"Get your hands off of me Garwin! Hey are you the slut who's father is dating my mom?" Jules was about to answer when I grabbed Kira's chin and made her look at me. Putting my face close to hers I lowered my voice and practically growled.

"Watch your mouth Kira. I've never hit a girl but with the way you act, I'm not above hitting you, got it?" Jules put her hand on my arm and pulled slightly.

"Reid, let her go. Kira we just need to ask you a few questions ok? It's…about Cheryl. The car accident that happened before our parents started dating. There's a man who has been sending me threatening notes and he says he knows you."

I studied Kira as Jules was asking her questions, and I noticed how pale Kira went after Jules mentioned the notes.

"Why didn't you get jail time after hitting Cheryl and Jules?" I asked her, demanding that she shed some light on whoever is threatening Juliet.

"I can't say, I'm sorry, please just-" Kira backed away, putting up her hands and shaking her head as if she couldn't deal with this.

"Some guy is threatening Juliet and you better start talking, or I swear to God I'll-"

"Reid, stop it! Kira please, my best friend is dead and I just want answers. _Please_."

Kira took a deep breath and looked around. Leaning in closer as if to keep from people who were no where near us from listening, she looked us both in the eye. "His name is Rhys. He's a cop from California. When I was in California visiting Mom, I got this job at a coffee shop. Rhys came in and I was his waitress. He seemed depressed so I started talking to him. He told me the Chief of Police revoked his badge and whatever. Rhys was really drunk, and he told me things. Things he did when he wasn't at work."

"What did he say and how does it relate to Cheryl?" I was getting impatient, and so was Jules by the looks of her.

"While he was drunk, he said he…kidnaps girls. Girls he believes are "polluting" the city. Prostitutes, strippers, homeless girls, it doesn't matter. Anyway he came back the next morning before the coffee shop opened, I was the one who had to open it that day. Rhys must have realized what he told me, because when he came back he was holding a gun. He told me I could either do what he wanted and live, or to go to the police and he'd kill me. I chose the first and he said he wanted me to kill this girl. That he had seen her at a strip club and he needed me to "take out the trash". Kira was close to tears now, and for the first time I started to feel sorry for her. Well sort of.

"Cheryl was never a stripper, she said that kind of thing is demeaning and objectifying. You're lying!" Jules had tears running down her cheeks, so I wrapped her into a hug and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as much as I could.

"I'm not lying I swear to you. Rhys followed me all day that day, and at around eleven at night he put the gun to my head and made me drive to the back alley of the strip club. Cheryl came out, and he told me to follow her. He told me about your movie night, I don't know how he knew where she'd be, but he said she'd go to a house on Richter and Stein." Kira stopped when Juliet gasped. The color drained from her face as soon as Kira said that.

"Juliet?" I looked at her and she stared up at me.

"I lived on Richter and Stein in California. It's a small street, only a few houses and it's hard to find. Go on Kira." Juliet motioned with her hand for Kira to continue.

"Rhys was in the back seat of the van with a gun to my head. He wouldn't stop yelling at me. We turned onto the road and he said not to stop at the stop sign. He wanted me to drive into the car while she was waiting outside, but you guys drove up and we hit each other. I tried not to hit the car so hard, but the angle and impact shattered the glass and it…I'm so sorry Juliet. I've had nightmares ever since and I regret it, I never wanted to do it. He would have killed me, I'm _so_ sorry."

Both girls were crying now and frankly I was a bit uncomfortable with so many tears, but I couldn't leave Jules.

"Kira, breathe ok, both of you. I need to know a couple more things; what does he look like and why has he been able to get away with what he does?" I grabbed Kira by the shoulders and shook her lightly to get her focused.

"He's tall, broad shoulders, he always wears a trench coat and a hat when he goes to get the girls. He pretends like his cell phone died so he can get near them. As for the second question; I don't know. He was a cop, so maybe he has loyal friends still, but I bet if he's after you Jules, it's because he found out you were still alive. You're her friend, so by association, you're just as unclean as Cheryl."

"How did you get away from him?" Jules had stop crying now and had her arms wrapped around her stomach, her face looking a little green.

"I changed my hair color, and changed my last name from my dad's to my mom's maiden name. Kira is my first name, but I went by my middle name while in California. He knew me as "May", I liked to think of it as a disguise of sorts. I'm sorry Jules, I really am. A word of advice though; don't go anywhere alone." Walking up closer to Jules, I watched as Kira hugged her. "If he wants to finish the job, he'll find some way to get to you. Stay with the Sons, they'll protect you." Kira squeezed Jules and then let go, walking back to her friends.

"Rhys is the guy from the night at the movie theater, and from at the house with the phone calls, and the notes. I'm going to kill him." I growled and hugged Jules tightly. Deciding to skip school today, I walked Jules back to the car and took her to Baby Boy's manor. His parents were also away, so we walked in and I sat her down on the couch. Sitting beside her, I hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder.

_Author's Note: I went a little over board with the tears, but I think in this case, anyone would cry this much, or more. Ha-ha._


	10. A Surprising Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own, blah blah blah

The Stalker

Chapter 10: A Surprising Twist

Normal POV

"Hello Becca, how are you tonight?" Rhys walked over to the young girl on the bed, she was huddled in a corner, shaking uncontrollably. "Awe what's wrong little one? Don't be scared of me." He said softly, stroking her cheek lightly.

"Please let me go." Rhys chuckled almost cruelly and walked away from her. Putting his back against the wall, he crossed his arms casually and smiled at Becca.

"Becca darlin, I am going to let you go. First though, Jane here is going to get you ready." Opening the bedroom door he stuck his head out hollered, "Jane, get your ass in here!" Turning back to Becca he walked back over to the bed and offered his hand. "Come on sweetheart, get up."

Reaching out her hand, she hesitated in putting her hand in his. When she finally did, Rhys smiled and lifted her off the bed, wrapping an arm around her to keep her from falling over from lack of eating. Jane walked in at that moment and Rhys handed Becca over to her.

"Jane get her cleaned up and fed. She and I have some place to go to."

"Yes Rhys, we wont be long."

Both girls walked out of the bedroom and turned down the hallway to a large bathroom. Jane closed the bathroom door behind her and a moment later, the sound of a tub being filled was all Rhys could hear.

Pogue's POV

"Hello Miss. Carson, what are you up to tonight." I asked, walking into Baby Boy's living room where Jules was stretched out on the sofa. Reid had filled us in on what happened, and needless to say, we were all a bit pissed off at the guy Reid said was named Rhys. What the hell kind of a name is that? Was his parents bread or something?

"Hey Pogo, not much just flipping through channels. Tyler gets 628 channels and nothing interesting is on. What's new with you?"

"Tyler, Caleb and I are heading out to Nicky's, and we wanted to see if you wanted to join us. Reid's is trying to update the security system." I had to fight to keep from rolling my eyes. Jules would be a lot better protected if she knew about the Covenant, but no this is the one thing both Caleb and Reid have to agree on 100%.

"Um yeah sure why not. Just got to change out of my pajamas. By the way, who's all going?" Jules was half way you the stairs when she turned around and sat on the banister.

"You, me and the guys. That girl who was with Caleb the first time you went to Nicky's is going to be there too. Caleb said she wants to meet all of us. Oh and get down from there before you fall. I doubt Tyler's housekeeper wants to clean you up from the floor."

"Yes daddy." Jules rolled her eyes, stuck out her tongue and went up to the room she was staying in.

Shaking my head at her, I went into the living room where the guys were. "So one of us will stay with her the entire time, nobody leaves her alone for a second." I told them and they all nodded in agreement.

"I'll just be glad when this is all over." Tyler rubbed the back of his neck, and Reid came up and slung his arm around his neck.

"Ah come on Baby Boy, you know you enjoy having a hot girl in your house."

"You're right, I do, and I might just take her from you." Reid narrowed his eyes as Tyler laughed, Reid's eyes flashed black and he Used to make Tyler fly onto the couch."

"Alright that's enough you two." Golden Boy commanded, laughing at his two friends.

"Are you guys ready yet? Let's go!" Jules came bounding down the stairs and Reid stared at her. "Reid close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She ran out the door and we followed, Tyler locked the door and we all piled into our cars, speeding off to Nicky's.

Rhys's POV

"Hello again Becca, you look lovely in blue." Jane and Becca returned to the bedroom and I smiled at her. She really did look very pretty. "If you're ready, let's head out shall we?"

We went out to the garage and I opened the passenger seat for Becca, she got in and buckled up. Going around to the driver's side, I got in an did the same. "Hm déjà vu." I smiled and Becca moved closer to the door, gripping the seatbelt strap. Pulling out of the garage, I closed the garage door and sped off down to Nicky's. Jane really did come in handy, she could find out anything on anyone.

Pulling into the bar's parking lot, I shut off the engine and turned to face Becca. "Alright darlin, here's the deal. Reid and his friends are here, which means Juliet is here, and which means _you_ are going to do something for me. You are going to go in there, and as soon as Juliet leaves Reid's side, you go up to him and start talking to him. When you see Juliet come back in eyesight, kiss him. That'll make Juliet leave the bar, and that's when I snatch her. I have people inside willing to keep the others from going after her. Mess this up, and those people have orders to kill you. Understand Becca?" I smiled when she nodded, and unlocked the car door. Waving her out, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. I kept a gun trained on her and I knew she could see it. As she disappeared inside I lowered the gun.

"Let the show begin."

Juliet's POV

"I'll be right back you guys, got to go to the ladies room. Don't have too much fun without me!" I told them moving towards the back where the bathrooms were located. We had been at Nicky's for about ten minutes now, and when we got there, I had decided to make friends with Caleb's new little girlfriend. Who knew we'd actually be friends.

"Hold on Jules, I got to go too, besides Caleb is playing foosball with Pogue. I swear when boys get together…" I laughed as Allison trailed off, shaking her head.

"Yeah tell me about it. Reid is all sweet and everything around me, but when he and Tyler get around each other, it's like kindergarten all over again. it's to be expected; boys don't grow up, they just get taller."

We both broke out laughing at how true that was, and pushed open the door to the ladies room.

Becca's POV

_I can't do this, but if I don't he'll kill me. I should just run. There's so many people, he'll never know. Right? What was it that Rhys was mumbling about? Something about the Sons and abilities._ I was knocked out of my thoughts by someone bumping into me. The person steadied me as I was about to fall over, I hadn't had that much to eat before Rhys took me here.

"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going. Hey are you okay?" The guy who bumped into me had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wearing a beanie on his head. This must be Reid, who I'm supposed to "distract".

"Yeah I'm okay, but Juliet won't be." His eyes widened then narrowed, he grabbed my elbow and pulled me over to the bar.

"What are you talking about?" He let go of my arm and crossed his arms over his chest. He was a tall guy, and after everything I've been through, I didn't like being so close to him.

Taking a deep breath, I told him everything. From Rhys kidnapping me, to his plan to kidnap her. I needed help in getting away from him, I don't want to die. I don't want Reid's girlfriend to die either.

"There are people here, people who work for Rhys. He told me to wait until Jules was away from you, then I had to kiss you when she came back, which would make her upset, and if and when she went to leave, someone would grab her and bring her to Rhys. I can't do that though. Please don't let them hurt me, I just want to go home." At this point I was crying from, well everything that had happened. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me, and this feeling of safety washed over me.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. What's your name?" My head was buried in his shoulder, so my reply came out muffled. Pulling back a little, I sniffled and wiped at a tear.

"Becca Watson." He nodded and looked around for someone.

"Reid? What's going on?" I pulled back from him and looked over his shoulder. A girl I figured was Juliet and a redhead beside her was standing there giving us dirty looks.

Turning back to me, Reid gestured to a table by a foosball table. "Go sit over there next two the two idiots playing foosball, don't talk to anyone." I nodded and went to sit at the table, looking around me for anyone who might try and approach me.

Reid's POV

"Ally, can you go sit with Becca while I talk to Jules?" I didn't know if Caleb said anything to Allison about the notes, but if he hadn't, I didn't feel like being the one to let the cat out of the bag.

"Caleb already told me. He said it was just incase anyone approached me about Juliet." I nodded, and turned to Jules.

"Becca is one of the girl who Rhys kidnapped, he brought her here to carry out one of his ridiculous plans."

"Is he here?" She looked around and moved closer to me. Nodding my head, I wrapped an arm around her.

"Becca told me he's waiting out in the parking lot. We need to come up with a way to get everyone out of here safely. We're taking Becca back to Tyler's. Speaking of which, we should go fill everyone in on what's going on. One more thing, act like you don't know what's going on. She told me there's people around here who work with Rhys, and they've been told to bring you to him. So both of you stay close, I mean it." I was satisfied when they both nodded, and I escorted them to the table Becca was at.

Going over to the guy at the table, Tyler must have joined them at some point, I filled them in on what happened, and we all went over to the girls.

"We need a plan to get the hell out of here." Tyler said, dragging a hand down his face. "Hey I'm Tyler Simms." I rolled my eyes when he offered his hand to Becca.

"Introductions later, right now we need to get the girls out of here." Caleb said, looking towards the exits.

"Hey Garwin, you fucking stole my money." I groaned as Aaron Abbott came up to me with two of his cronies. "I want a rematch. Or I'll just take your girlfriend, that works too."

Scowling I turned around and punched him in the face, his nose cracking and blood dripping down his chin. I grabbed Aaron's shirt and I was about to hit him again when Nicky - the owner of the bar - came up with a baseball bat.

"Take it outside you two." Nicky was a big guy, he looked like a biker, but he didn't own a motorcycle.

Going up to Caleb I lowered my voice. "Take the girls out back, and take them to Tyler's. I'll distract whoever is out front by beating the shit out of Aaron. I'll Use to get back. Don't give me that look Caleb, we have no choice."

Not giving him a chance to answer, I followed Aaron out front and as soon as he stepped through the door, Aaron swung his fist in my face. Blocking the swing with my arm, I used the heel of my hand to push Aaron's broken nose up into his head. He fell to the ground and screamed in pain, clutching his nose. I saw Caleb's mustang go down a back road. So I kicked Aaron in his stomach and before he could look up I Used to put myself in front of Rhys's car in the parking lot.

Opening the driver's side door, Rhys's eyes widened when he saw me suddenly in front of him. With my eyes still black, I re-broke his hand and pushed him up against his car.

"You really get off on taking innocent girls don't you Jackass?" When Rhys didn't answer, I pushed one of my fingers into his eye and pushed his eye into his head. Blood oozed out and ran down his face.

"Fuck, my eye! Becca is a whore! Hitchhiking to meet her boyfriend. Little slut deserves to die. Juliet will die too, if not by me, then from someone else who believes in taking out the trash. If you kill me, the others with die."

"You're right about one thing, I am going to kill you, and I'll take my chances on those other people, but you're never going to hurt Jules, or anyone else again." My eyes flashed back to blue. I put my hands on his head and gave a quick twist, his spine breaking in half and he fell to the ground dead like so many of his victims.

My eyes flashed to black again, so I picked up Rhys's dead, broken body and zapped myself into the woods behind the bar. Leaving him by a tree, I knew animals would do the work for me.

I had enough of Rhys; protecting Jules was my only concern. Using to put myself in front of Tyler's estate, I thought about how many other victims he had taken. Deciding not to go in just yet, I thought about what I had done. I had to kill him. If I hadn't, he would have hurt so many other people. But did killing him make me better then, or just as bad as Rhys? I had killed someone without thinking twice, or without feeling any remorse. Yeah he was scum for kidnapping and killing so many women, but what did that make me for killing him?

Then I thought back to when I was beating Aaron. I didn't feel anything then either, and he was just an idiot. If I can hurt them so easily, what happens if I ever hurt Jules? I doubted that I ever would, but if I did…would I genuinely regret it, or just think I did?

Looking at the door, I imagined her in there. Waiting for me to walk through the door. I also thought about the fear that would be in her eyes if she ever found out I killed someone in cold blood, or what I really am. Getting rid of Jules's threat was a split second decision, but hurting Jules was something I could prevent. I loved her too much to hurt her.

Looking back at Tyler's front door, I hung my head and Used to bring myself to the school's dorms. Taking out my phone, I sent a quick text to Caleb about what happened tonight, and that I'd be at the dorms, and to tell everyone I was fine. That I just needed some time to think about some things.

Going over to my dresser, I opened the top drawer and fished around for a few seconds. Finding what I needed, I withdrew a pack of cigarettes, and went to sit on the windowsill. I smoked four of them before I came to the conclusion that in order to protect Jules from myself, I had to stop seeing her. I couldn't allow her to get hurt by my hands.

_Author's Note: Okay don't kill me. I know it's been a while, so I made the chapter longer to make up for the lack of updates. Incase anyone is confused by the ending; Reid has somehow convinced himself that by not feeling anything towards ending another humans life so easily, he has turned into this cold, unfeeling, and dangerous person, and that he decides that Jules is in danger from being around him._

_I also want to add that I had this huge thing planned for ending Rhys, but I'm not very good at fight scenes, so I just decided to end it this way, with Reid coming to this false conclusion of himself. But there will be drama, and sadness up ahead, so I hope it makes up for it._


	11. The Tragic End

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Author's Note: This is it for this story, but I'm making a sequel. I'll also post this at the bottom for anyone who doesn't read this author's note.

The Stalker

Chapter 11: The Tragic End

Juliet's POV

"Has anyone seen Reid?" It was the next morning and I figured Reid would be somewhere in Tyler's house, but no such luck. Everyone except Tyler, Ally, and Reid was in the living room, waiting for the cook to finish.

"He didn't come here last night, but Caleb said he was at the dorms." I turned as Tyler came into the living room from the kitchen, carrying a strawberry pop tart. "She kicked you all out of the kitchen too huh?" I chuckled as Tyler shook his head and mumbled something about replacing the cook.

"Ah the last member of our dysfunctional group arrives. Good morning Red." Allison scowled at Pogue, rubbing her eyes against the bright sunlight shining in through the big bay windows, going over and sitting beside him on the couch.

"Shove it biker boy; it's too early." I shook my head as Pogue smiled widely and proceeded to poke her arm.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of somebody else's bed this morning." Allison punched him in the shoulder, she was about to hit him again, so I went and squashed myself between them.

"Now children, if you don't stop fighting I'm going to have to turn this couch around." Caleb laughed from his spot in the door leading to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready Mr. Simms." We all turned to the cook when she poked her head into the living room, and Tyler nodded at her in thanks.

I was following the others through the door when I remembered Reid, and thought once again why he wasn't here with all of us.

"Um you guys, I'm going to head back to the dorms. I'll see you guys later?" I noticed Caleb was going to say something, so I hurried out before he could.

Reid's POV

"That was the best night ever. You're amazing Reid." I looked over and saw the brunette I had picked up last night from Nicky's.

I had gone there after sitting in this room alone for a good hour, puffing away on my last pack of cigarettes. Tyler was always bugging me about quitting, and I told him when I bought it, that it was my last pack, then I'd stop. Problem was I believed myself as much as he did; which wasn't much.

"Yeah you were pretty good too Carlie." I gave her my trademark grin and she smiled.

"Silly, my name isn't Carlie, it's Marley."

_Who gives a shit?_ I thought, but out loud I said, "Oh right, but Carlie suits you more." I kissed her to shut her up. She's pretty, but her voice is grating. It's nothing like Jules' voice. Pushing her out of my thoughts, I tuned into the fact that Carlie or Marley or whatever her name is, was kissing a line down my body.

Now normally I'd be pretty into this, I mean she's a great looking girl, but she served her purpose. Now it was time for her to leave.

"You know I think it's time for you to leave. I have a lot to do today." I gave her a false look of apology, and she stopped what she was doing. Sitting up on her knees, she didn't even bother to cover herself up.

"But I thought this is what you wanted? I thought you-" I got up and slipped some boxers on. Going over to her, I wrapped her naked body up in an old shirt and gave her dress and shoes to her.

"You were great Macy really, but I need to do a lot of things today, alright? Goodbye now." I opened the dorm door and silently swore when someone was on the opposite side.

"Reid? H-how, I mean I t-thought…" Jules was looking at me like I had just murdered her puppy, which was just about how I felt. She wasn't supposed to be here, I told Caleb to keep her away from the dorm before I left for Nicky's. How am I supposed to keep her safe, when she keeps showing up?

Jules narrowed her eyes at me, and they brimmed with tears when Stacy pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks baby, last night was amazing." I swore again in my head when what's-her-face smiled cruelly at Jules, and left the room.

The only reason I picked up that girl last night was to get over Jules. Even though we technically never got around to stating what she and I were, I still felt like a total douche bag for doing this and having Jules witness it. After how I so easily killed Rhys, and how I felt nothing when I did and when I beat the shit out of Aaron, I felt like I owed it to Jules to keep her from being around the heartless bastard I somehow became.

Steeling myself against her tears, I acted bored and leaned against the doorway. "Can I help you with something?" I had to swallow the bitter taste in my mouth at my tone. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her, but if I had to cause her little pain to keep her safe, I would.

"Um…C-Caleb said you were here, s-so I-I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here. I'll l-leave now…" Jules turned to leave and I curled my hands into fists at the sight of her tears.

"Rhys is dead by the way, so there's no reason for you to follow me around anymore. You're safe to be someone else's shadow." I clenched my jaw at the sob my words caused, and I immediately wanted to hug her and tell her I was sorry, that I didn't mean anything I just said, and who she saw me with didn't mean anything either. But I couldn't. So I let her cry and I let her shoulders shake.

When she whipped around, I was surprised when her hand flew across my cheek. "Go to hell Reid! I'm no one's shadow, least of all yours."

Jules gritted her teeth to keep from sobbing and I watched her run down the hall and around the corner. Closing the door softly, I went over to my bedside table and opened the drawer. Withdrawing a bottle of Vodka, I unscrewed it and gulped down the little bit that was in it. Closing my eyes in pain, I threw the empty bottle against the wall and sunk down to the floor, gripping my hair and pulling as I yelled out in pain.

Juliet's POV

Running out of the school I barely noticed that it had started to rain. Big drops of water splashed everywhere and I didn't care that I was rapidly getting soaked. Gulping in big breaths of air, I kneeled on the wet pavement and put my head in my hands.

_How could he do this to me? I thought he was the one._ I thought, and wiped away the tears that was mixing in the rain.

"Awe what's the matter? Your little boyfriend doesn't like you anymore? Well that's life I guess, and yours is about to end." I raised my arms and shook my head as she raised the gun and aimed it at my heart.

"Wait no, please-" I collapsed as she pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced my body. Staring up into the sky, she came over and knelt down beside me.

"Say hello to Rhys for me." She smiled at me, got up onto her feet and walked away. I reached out for her, but she was too far away now. The pain was excruciating and I felt my warm blood soak my clothes and run out onto the ground.

"H-help m-me. Reid…" I closed my eyes and finally the pain went away just as soon as the dark wrapped me up in their arms.

_Author's Note: Yes I know I know, don't hurt me! I have a plan, I swear! This is the end of THIS story, but I'm making a sequel. Also I posted a picture of Allison Hayes on my profile. _


End file.
